


My personal baywatch

by sznups



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Romance, Saphael, inspired by umkasandiary's fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sznups/pseuds/sznups
Summary: Magnus gets dragged on a vacation against his will. But then he meets a very handsome rescuer and changes his mind. Maybe the vacation won't be as bad as he thought? He may find the answer if the rescuer will help him on time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea. I wrote it in the middle of the night because the coffee doesn't let me sleep. And that's how this happened.  
> My first attempt to use the "" signs. I still feel weird about it. 
> 
> It was inspired by my favourite artist's fanart [Umkasandiary](https://umkasandiary.tumblr.com) ♥
> 
> \- I've never been to Mexico  
> \- I can't speak Spanish 
> 
> Thank you!

Magnus Bane didn't like a lot of things. Boring people, poorly dressed people, people without a passion, not enough sugar in his coffee, dark chocolate, cheap make-up products, his bitchy ex, bananas, annoying people, bad books and many other things. But there was one thing he despised the most. Beaches.

He hated beaches with all his heart. Because, how anyone would like it? It was too hot. Too much sand and the sand would always burn his feet. There was no shadow anywhere so he was fully exposed on Sun and it didn't end up well with his perfect, caramel skin. Again, the sand! It was fucking everywhere. He didn't even have to lay down on it. It was everywhere. In his hair, even in his underwear. And with his body covered in the sun lotion, it stuck to him like stickers, making him uncomfortable. The Sun was also a problem. He couldn't wear make-up because it would melt like ice cream. And there always were children, who were running like crazy, screaming and laughing and he just wanted to die. Well, there always was a big crowd, no matter at which hour he decided to go there. And Magnus, as magnificent as he was, loved magnificent things. And old, almost naked people were not magnificent things.  
But the biggest problem was definitely the water. Magnus was afraid of water because he couldn't swim. He was like a rock that thrown into a water would drawn in mere seconds.

All in all, Magnus Bane hated beaches. He could not relax on a beach, no matter what. So he avoided it and was spending the summer in the city, since he loved it. Everything made of concrete, grey, noises of the city. Just beautiful.

Yes. Magnus Bane hated beaches. That's why he was now standing on a beach in some Puerto Vallarta, or whatever, hoping that the Grim Reaper would also be there to help him. But no, unfortunately no. He was trapped. And very, very sulky.

It all started two weeks ago when Magnus told his friends he was going to spend the summer in New York, enjoying the night life of the city. It was a big 'no' from all of them. He didn't pay much attention to the spark in his best friend's eyes. And now he was regretting it immensely. It happened too fast to even protest. He came back home from work, only to see his packed luggage and his friend standing next to it. Raphael Santiago was not someone, who would be gentle and fluffy. Quite the opposite. Magnus was scared for his life so he went with him. And now he was there.

Puerto Vallarta was Raphael's real home. He didn't visit it too often but this time he decided to make an exception. Magnus knew the reason. He was the reason. After a break up with his girlfriend, he was hurting pretty badly. But now he was fine, he got a grip of himself. However, Raphael had enough of this weird Magnus and decided to take him on vacation to charge his batteries and take his mind off not important things. And what was a better place than a little paradise?

The answer was: everything. Magnus wasn't making things easier for Raphael. But they younger male managed to force Magnus to go to the beach with him. It was noon, the Sun was shining, the light breeze was blowing, the waves were perfect. And the place itself was beautiful. However, Magnus was still pretty not impressed by anything.

He was wearing purple swim trunks that were also sparkling with glitter and gold, sleeveless, unbottoned shirt. His hair was spiky with purple strands on his fringe. And he was wearing lime glasses with little stars. He looked fabulous, even without make-up. Much better than Raphael, who was in black swim trunks and the same shirt as Magnus but it was also black. Magnus had no idea how he could stand there, dressed in all dark colours but he didn't ask. It was too troublesome and he still was mad at Raphael.

The younger man bought Magnus a drink to shut him up but even the margarita wasn't helping. It wasn't as strong as Magnus liked. And with the Sun shining bright, it was becoming warm definitely too quickly for his liking. But it was the only interesting thing there, so he wasn't complaining. Much.

"Dios mio, I swear to god I will kill you if you don't stop acting like a child!" Snarled Raphael.

Magnus only pouted and stirred the martini with a toothpick that was there to stab the poor olive.

"It's your fault." He said it, shrugging his shoulders. He didn't feel comfortable there.

They were taking a walk on the beach to relax but Magnus wasn't relaxing. It was hot and he could feel the cold sweat on his skin. He really dreamt of a nice shower but there was none and he would never in his life go into the fucking ocean. So he gritted his teeth and went further, side by side with grumpy Raphael. He definitely was happy to be back at home but he wasn't showing that.

"It's my fault that you have free vacation in a nice place?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Yes! Because I didn't ask for it! I'm bored! And sweaty and it's disgusting! And... and... and I can't swim! There's nothing to do here!" He complained, stamping his foot on the hot sand.

Raphael gawked at him, not believing that it really was happening to him. Magnus was always a child in adult's body but today he was just unbelieveable. And unbearable. But unfortunately, the beach was too crowded to murder someone without any witnesses. So he decided to wait a bit more.

"Just... just shut up and drink it, idiota." He sighed, rolling his eyes. That was the first and the last time he decided to organize something nice for this man.

Magnus was grateful but he really hated beaches and the ocean. It could be beautiful... but on postcards! He was really frustrated. He got over Camille now and wanted to rest a bit but now he was just feeling unseasy and that definitely wasn't the point of vacations!

He was at the verge of tears. Magnus brought the glass to his lips and started drinking the alcohol when suddenly his eyes caught the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life! Few meters away from him was standing a man so gorgeous that Magnus felt his throat becoming dry and the glasses were now on his nose, so nothing was interrupting the view. The man was tall. Not as tall as Magnus but tall. His angelic face was smooth. He had raven-black hair and hypnotizing blue eyes that were shining like gems. But his body... the body was everything Magnus needed in his life. It was perfect. And the abs were flawless. The man was wearing plain, red swim trunks and Magnus started wondering, what was hiding underneath them. He just then noticed that the boy was holding something in his hand. It was a red buoy. So the man was a rescuer...

Magnus wanted to come closer and say 'hi'. But then he noticed that the rescuer wasn't alone. There was also a nerdy boy in the same trunks as him and a very beautiful girl in sexy bikini. No, he couldn't just go there and start talking. He would look like a total creep. He had to come up with a plan. And he did, even though it was completely crazy and he didn't like it in a slightest!

"For fuck's sake! You're disgusting!" Called Raphael.

He realized that the martini was dripping from his mouth as he forgot to swallow it because of everything that happened in the last ten seconds. Raphael wanted to scold him even more but then he followed Magnus' gaze and knew immediately what this idiot had in mind at this moment. He also found something interesting in there but he wasn't a complete imbecile as some people...

"Just to be clear, I'm not allowing... Magnus?" He blinked, when he saw that Magnus suddenly disappeared.

He looked around and almost yelled, seeing what this fucking idiot was about to do. And Magnus knew he really was stupid and reckless at this moment but he couldn't care less. It was a hell anyway. And if he was destined to die that day, then he would have known that he died trying. No regrets.

Magnus started running. He was running for his dear life right into the water. It was quite pleasant, not too cold but also not too warm. He would love to go there slowly but it wasn't an option. It was getting deeper with every step and Magnus really started to panick when the water was already at his chest lever. But he needed to go further. Two more steps and the ground disappeared. His foot slipped and Magnus felt cold water on his toes. Not good. He had the luck to find a hole on his way. And now he really started to panick when the ocean depths pulled him under the water. Magnus only managed to squeel loudly before he really started drowning. He knew it was probably the most stupid thing he had ever done but now it was a bit too late.

"Hey!" Raphael was furious and he really considered letting Magnus die there but it would be too much to explain to Catarina. And he really wanted to see how she was going to punish Magnus for his stupidity. He also saw the opportunity for a free, fancy dinner. A little favour wouldn't hurt, right? "Hey, señor! Yes, you with the red thing!" 

The rescuer looked into his direction and left the two of his companions, running to Raphael. He wasn't even halfway to him when Raphael pointed at Magnus, who was still struggling and fighting to stay on the surface. But he was failing miserably.

He didn't need anything more. He rushed to the water and couple seconds later he was already swimming in Magnus' direction. But Magnus drank too much salty water and knew that it was the end. He stopped fighting, preparing to be swallowed by the ocean. But then two strong arms wrapped around his chest and he felt the Sun on his face again.

Magnus coughed the water out of his body. It wasn't much. Or so he thought he drank couple liters of it. But seemed that he only took few sips and more of that was in his stomach, not his lungs. However, the hot rescuer didn't have to know that. Magnus decided to play the drama queen he was to the end.

The rescuer lifted him bridal style and then placed on the sand. Magnus was pretending to be unconscious and dying. Yes, he forced his fast beating heart to slow down. It needed to rest. Because he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop it the next time he sees the gorgeous rescuer.

And the rescuer had the same problem. He was still young but brave. He knew what he had to do but he also couldn't help that this poor swimmer was just... breathtaking! Everything was perfect in him. The face and the facial hair that was making him even more handsome. The caramel skin looked delicious and his body... snap out of it, Lightwood!

He placed his ear on Magnus' chest but he almost couldn't hear the heartbeat. So he tilted Magnus face and then placed his hands on Magnus' chest. And Magnus said a simple 'fuck' in his head, knowing that it would hurt like a bitch. That wasn't supposed to go like this!

And so thought the rescuer. Yes, he should have started with pressing but he stopped before he even started. No. This would be too easy and he would lose his chance. Alec knew perfectly well how cruel, unprofessional and stupid his thought were but he couldn't help that his brain wanted only best for him. The stranger's lips were too tempting. So he brought his hands to the man's face. He used one hand to open Magnus' mouth a bit and the next to press his nose and close the way for air to get out from his body. Alec took a deep breath and then placed his lips on Magnus'.

He didn't even manage to force the air to Magnus' lungs because suddenly, he felt the man's tongue in his mouth and strong arms wrapping around him and pressing him to the warm, perfect body. He yelped. And well, Magnus knew that Alec would have all the rights to sue him but he didn't care. It was worth it. Stupid and reckless. But so worth it!

The rescure's eyes went wide and he had troubles with coping to control his body. His brain told him to push this pervert away and scream like a damsel in distress. But his body had other plans. And Alec didn't even notice when he returned the kiss. He hated himself for that but he also couldn't be too mad at himself. The man was kissing so well...

Magnus was in heaven. The rescuer returned his kiss and now they were having a hot make out session on the beach with hundreds of people watching them. Raphael face-palmed himself hard, asking the God, why he had to be friends with someone as Magnus. And soon the nerdy boy and sexy girl approached him. They were all watching the performance. But they seemed to enjoy it, or so he deduced by the squeel coming from the girl and a big smile on the boy's face. Well, it suited him... wait, no. Fuck no. It was a disaster.

Magnus and Alec were kissing few minutes more before they needed to take a break for breathing. They looked each other in the eyes. Alec's blue ones and Magnus' golden ones looking like cat eyes. They stayed like this in a silence, panting heavily.

"I'm Magnus. I don't think we've been formally introduced."

"Alec..."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!

The people stopped watching them after couple of minutes when they still stayed in the same position, looking at each other. Magnus couldn't help it. The boy... no, Alec. Alec was even more beautiful now, being so close to him. He didn't want to kick Raphael's ass for bringing him to the stupid beach anymore. It was worth it. He found the most beautiful creature on the planet and what's more - the creature was already almost naked. Could there be something more incredible?

Alec was thinking the same, even though he was very confused. He still couldn't believe that he just had a hot make out session with a stranger in the middle of a crowded, public place. His cheeks and neck were red like a tomato but he blamed the Sun for it. It definitely wasn't the handsome stranger's fault because... pff! He was just an amazing kisser, the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life. He couldn't be the reason of Alec's awkwardness.

They would have probably stayed like this till the evening but then their friends approached them. Alec realized that yes, his friend and sister were watching this little performance and that was enough for him to get up from the sand and take a step back from the stranger. Magnus groaned, not content with the distance between him and Alec. But he couldn't do anything about it. So he also got up on his feet. Raphael grabbed his wet shirt and shook Magnus violently.

"You fucking idiot! You could have died! Why aren't you using your fucking brain?!" He shouted, pissed off.

The three of the rescuers just stood there. Alec tried to avoid looking at his sister. And she was smirking mischievously. Oh no. No, no, no, fuck no!

Raphael kept abusing Magnus for a moment longer. The older man didn't even try to stop him, knowing that he fully deserved it. So he let Raph pull off some steam and when he finally was done, he smiled at him.

"Raphie, darling. It's cute you're worried about me. But you clearly don't have to. It's not my fault the water is so tricky. And besides, I'm all good now thanks to this kind rescuer." He shrugged his shoulders, pretending to not care about himself almost dying.

"You're sleeping on the doormat today. I swear to god... you...!"

Magnus ignored him and grinned at the blushing rescuer, who was still there. And still silent! He really wished he would say something but Alec was acting like a mute mermaid. A very hot one, may he add.

"Oh, shut it, hon. I think I owe this incredibly brave man a 'thank you'." Magnus winked and Alec blushed even harder.

Izzy noticed that and snickered.

"Yes, my brother is very brave indeed. So brave I think a simple 'thank you' won't be enough."

"Oh... so you're a sister of the gorgeous one? It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Magnus. And this one is Raphael."

"Izzy. You probably already know my dear brother. And here's our friend Simon."

The nerdy boy grinned, raising his hand. Raphael eyed him from head to toe and bit his lower lip. Damn. That one was hot. His personality was definitely annoying but those abs...

"It's nice to meet you, Salmon." Smiled Magnus. "So... you said a simple 'thank you' won't be enough. I totally agree with you. What do you suggest?"

"Hmm..."

Alec wanted to interrupt them because... fuck! They were acting like he was absent! And he was standing right there, looking at them, confused and uncomfortable.

"I think I know!" Said Magnus. "Since you just saved my life, I owe you a dinner at least!"

"Great idea!" Izzy clapped her hands.

"No!" Exclaimed Alec. "I mean... y-you don't have to. It... it's my job and I don't need anything back for saving your life."

"Aww, aren't you cute?" He chuckled, seeing Alec's face goes even redder.

"Well... he doesn't have to do this but he wants to. And it's already dinner time, Alec. What's more, you should watch over this poor man! Look how pale he is. He may needs more help of your mouth, brother dearest."

"Izzy!" He squeleed, covering his face with his hands.

Izzy and Simon laughed. Raphael was silent but he didn't stop looking at the Simon guy.

"I think it's a good idea." He said finally and they all looked at him. "I mean, we all could eat something. Of course, you two are also invited. Magnus' treat." He said but he wasn't looking at Izzy. She noticed that and smirked. Maybe not only her brother was getting laid tonight?

"I'll pass." She said. "Someone has to watch over this beach. But you two go."

"You're sure?" Asked Simon. "I don't think that leaving you here alone..." He shut his mouth, seeing her face. Well, it wasn't that he didn't want to go with them and this handsome one but Izzy was his friend!

"I agree with Simon!" Said Alec, a bit panicked. "I won't leave you."

"Fuck, Alec! It's only a dinner and you're acting like we're in a middle of a war. Just go, eat, blow this sparkly one and come back." She rolled her eyes.

The rest of them were speechless. However, Magnus liked her even better now.

"So it's settled! Come on!" Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and started walking, dragging the man behind him.

Alec tried to struggle but to no avail. Magnus' grip was strong and Alec's body didn't cooperate with his brain. He wanted to go with him and spend more time together. And at the same time, he wanted the earth to swallow him alive so he didn't have to face this embarassment any longer. Because... what had he just done? He made out with a stranger on a public beach... great. Amazing.

"Come." Said Raphael and followed the two of them.

Simon had hestitated for a moment but after Izzy slapped his shoulder, he almost started running to catch up with Raphael. He didn't know this man. But it wasn't a problem for him. Yes, Raph didn't look very friendly, however...

"Sooo!" Started Simon. "Why did you choose this place for your vacation?"

"It's my childhood home. I've decided to visit it this year for a week or two."

"The better question is" added Magnus, not letting go of Alec's hand. "What you two are doing here? You live here?"

"No!" Simon shook his head. "We're New York kids. But Alec's grandmother lives here and she invited us to spend the holidays with her. And well, can you say no to a place like this?!" Simon looked amazed by every single detail, gesticulating vividly at every palm tree, sand grain and god knows what else.

"Exactly, can you, Magnus?" Muttered Raph and Magnus glared at him.

"Of course not!" He chuckled. "And I'm very happy I am here. Alexander, darling, you are very quiet. Something's wrong?" He really looked concerned. Okay, he was totally aware how rushed and ridiculous it was but hey! He was Magnus Bane. Alec should have been very happy to be there and sunbath in his fabulousness!

"Oh... no... it's just... I'm not hungry..." He mumbled, trying to make a quick excuse. And skipping dinner was much better than admitting to be staring at the sparkly creature in front of him.

"Oh..." Magnus stopped and looked at all of them. "Well then, we need to figure something out."

"Do it yourself." Sighed Raphael. "Me and Simon are going to eat normal food. You do what you want, I don't care. You know the way back home. And if not, then better for me. Come on, Simon."

Simon looked at Alec, who looked back at him with pleading eyes. But the handsome stranger was more persuasive with his body, voice and everything... so he just smiled apologetically at his friend and went after Raphael.

Alec was watching them go, muttering the word 'traitor' all over again. He couldn't believe Simon did it to him! Magnus, on the other hand, was grateful. Finally alone. Maybe even alone, alone! But first, he had to cool himself down. And then he came up with a plan.

"Alexander, dear. What would you say about ice cream?" He smiled brightly and Alec knew he was doomed.

He couldn't deny himself any longer. He really tried to act like a role model his mother was teaching him to be but at this moment, looking at this man, he didn't really care about this shit. He was gay, no longer in the closet. He couldn't be himself back in New York... but here, he didn't have any supervisors, only his sister and friend that were totally supportive. And this man was a very nice cookie. So he decided to let it go and go with the flow. It was vacation in a summer paradise. He could have had his fun, right?

"Yeah, sure. I know a nice place where they sell amazing ice cream." He said, shocked by his own boldness. So was Magnus. But he smiled even wider. Well, if getting rid of Raphael was a key to bring the real Alec, then he wished his friend would have never come back.

"Lead the way."

The walk to the ice cream parlor was rather quiet. They both enjoyed the nice, sunny day, totally ignoring people, who were staring at them. And well... almost every person was looking at them but who could have judged them? Alec and Magnus were almost naked, only in their swimtrunks. But they didn't need to put more clothes because the place was near the beach.

Magnus looked like a child in Disneyland, looking at all the flavours of ice cream. Alec was quite amused by his behaviour but he didn't say a word to comment it.

"It's my treat, Alexander. Take as much as you want. And I mean it. I'm not going to hold back, just so you know." He chuckled. Alec nodded.

"How can I help you?" Asked the woman working there. She used English, probably hearing them talking in this language.

"I will take the strawberry one, lemon sorbet, chocolate chip coconut, mango and blueberry with sprinkles and apple sauce."

"So I will have pineapple, normal lemon, cherry, blackberry and... that would be all. Thank you."

"Alexander!" Magnus scolded him and he really thought for a moment he took too much. But before he could say any word, Magnus continued. "It's not fabulous at all. Darling, make his ice cream as magnificent as mine, please."

The woman chuckled, seeing Alec's blush but she did as Magnus told her. And soon they were sitting outside on rocks in the shadows. But it still was pretty hot.

"I can't believe you're keeping your credit card in your pants." Said Alec, still laughing at that.

"Oh, hush! I need to be prepared for everything. And well, it's quite a miracle I didn't lose it in the water."

"That you shouldn't have been in anyways."

"Hush!"

But he laughed. Magnus didn't really know he would enjoy Alec's company so much. He started eating his ice cream, still watching Alec. And what a view it was...the man was stunning. Alec licked his ice cream, the tip of his tongue touching the cold candy and causing it to melt. Magnus jaw dropped when some of the lemon one melted and started dripping on his hand and chin. Alec didn't saw Magnus staring. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked it clean, then encircled the pink cherry one with his now red, puffy lips and sucked on them.

Magnus was done, his friend wide awake. How this guy could be so hot eating?! He felt his arousal grow with every passing second and he didn't even notice when his ice cream dropped to the ground. But it didn't matter.

"Magnus." Alec waved a hand in front of his eyes and that was the moment Magnus woke up from his dreamland. "You're here?"

"Okay, I'm back!" He shook his head.

"Okay...?" He raised his brow. "You know... I'm afraid I need to go back to the beach. It's my work..."

"Oh... that's a shame. But I get it. You have your duties." He smiled but looked very disappointed. It broke Alec's heart.

"You can come with me, if you want. We have a small cabin that we can stay in and... talk?"

Magnus face lit up with happiness and he nodded.

"That would be a pleasure, Alexander!"

So they came back. Izzy didn't comment on that but she smirked and that was enough for Alec to know she won't let him live with that. He went to the cabin with Magnus and they started talking about everything and nothing. Alec was interested in Magnus' big city life and Magnus was intrigued by Alec's passion, archery. They didn't even notice when it became late. And Magnus decided to head home first because well, he wanted to talk to Raphael and apologize to him. So they said their goodbyes and Magnus promised to visit Alec on the beach the next day.

He couldn't find Raphael, though. And calling him was fruitless as well. So he came back home and saw the lights on. He quickly went inside and regretted it right away. Raphael was on the floor with the Salmon guy they met that day. They were in the middle of hot make out session and Magnus saw definitely too much. He ran away from home with a quiet 'ewww' and stopped outside. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Okay, sex didn't alarm him. Quite the opposite. But he really didn't want to see his friend, naked with a tongue in some teenager's mouth. Too much!

He tried to regain his composure when he heard someone calling his name. A voice that he learned to love with just one day. He thought his poor brain let him imagine some things to feel better. But then he heard it again and looked to the side.

"Alexander?" He blinked, confused. The boy was standing couple metres away with his sister by his side. "What are you doing here, darling?"

"I... uhm... live here?" He gestured to the house standing next to Raphael's. Oh... Oh! "And what are you doing here?"

"I live here." He pointed his finger at Raphael's house.

"Oh..." Alec gulped.

"Oh indeed, my dear neighbour. Mind if I invite myself to breakfast tomorrow?" He winked.

"Nope! Not at all!" Said Izzy before Alec had any chances to answer him.

"Great! See you tomorrow then!"

"Wait! Have you seen Simon?"

"Oh... I'm really glad you reminded me about that! Would you mind if I stayed with you for a supper as well? I'm kinda scared to go back there and...oh no, don't make that face, Alexander. Simon is fine. Probably even more than fine..."

Izzy laughed loudly and Alec blushed crimson red.

"Come on, Maggy. We'll be more than happy to have you here."

"Thank you, dear. You should really learn from your sister, Alexander."

"I'm telling him this all the time!"

"I'm gonna sleep in the garden tonight." Alec sighed and then closed the door behind them.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta read. Sorry for any mistakes!

Alec didn't get to sleep outside no matter how much he wanted it. And believe him, he wanted nothing more than this. Because Izzy already loved Magnus and Magnus didn't have much problems to feel like it was his home. But what really got on Alec's nerves was that he even got to seduce his grandmother! Granny Lucie made Magnus her grandson after something like thirty minutes. And Magnus didn't say no. He was actually very glad that granny Lightwood loved him so much after such a short time. And he enjoyed every moment of it. Especially when it was making Alec blush again!

However, no one could judge Alec for being all blushy and awkward when granny Lucie started to tell Magnus all the stories from Alec's childhood. She even got lots of pictures and that was even more embarassing, even if Magnus was delighted with the sight of the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. And Magnus wasn't a lover of children. But Alec was too cute to not fall in love with him immediately. Even if he definitely prefered the older version of his angel.

"Please, stop it already!" Exclaimed Alec when they all burst into laughter again.

"But Alec!" Laughed Izzy. "It's priceless!"

"Izzy!"

"My, my, calm down, sweetheart." Lucie closed the photo album and put it away. "It's all good, darling. Aren't you hungry?"

"No, granny, thank you." He smiled a bit. Well, his grandmother was the only person that he couldn't be mad at. "I will go to sleep now, okay?"

"Sweet dreams, my sweet boy. But... we have a guest. You should take care of him first."

Alec looked at Magnus, who was now grinning innocently and he really wanted to strangle this man. He took a deep breath and stayed calm.

"Of course, granny. Goodnight."

They all hugged the old lady before they headed to their rooms.

"Okay then, I'm leaving you alone. Sweet dreams!"

"Izzy, wait!"

But it was too late. She locked the door and they really were left alone. Magnus was still smiling, though. Was Alec's misery really so amusing for him?

"Well then, pumpkin. I think we need to go to bed now." He winked and Alec blushed even more.

"No. I need to go to bed. You're sleeping on the couch." He stated and Magnus pouted.

"Alexander! It's very rude! I'm your guest!" He threw his arms in the air.

"Oh, really? I don't really remember inviting you here. But yeah. If you're not comfortable with the couch, you can still go back to your home. I'm sure they finished already."

Magnus shivered only thinking about the dreadful sight of his friend having sex with the annoying Salmon guy. Nope. There was no chance he could have ever erased it from his memory. And even less chances he was going back there this night. No way in hell.

"Alexander!" He decided to try again and moved closer to Alec, who was now looking for something in the closet. Maybe his true self? But then Alec smashed Magnus' face with a pillow and he knew that he was wrong.

"Here. Goodnight, Magnus."

"Alec..." He used his puppy eyes on him but nothing worked.

"See you tomorrow."

Magnus didn't have any other choice than just go and lay on the couch. He tucked himself in blanket and smiled.

"I love a challenge." He muttered to himself. Alec was reluctant but only for now. Magnus decided to make him change his mind.

***

Tomorrow came very quickly. Magnus was woken up by granny Lucie, who called him to sit with them and have a breakfast. Magnus noticed that he was the only one still in his boxers and tank top. Izzy and Alec were already dressed and ready for the day, looking flawless. Magnus looked at the clock. 5:30 am. How the hell were they doing it?!

"Good morning, honey." Said Lucie, placing a steaming cup of coffe on the table.

"Morning." He smiled to her and sat at the table, saying his hello to the siblings as well. "Why are you up so early? I thought you're on vacation!" He whined and Izzy chuckled.

"Because we are. But we also work as rescuers and some stupid people like to swim in the ocean very early in the morning, you know." Alec shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of his toast.

Magnus wanted to cry. Why? What had he ever done to deserve this? A hot guy, who wasn't very interested in him and was an early riser. But then he looked at him again and decided that he was worth waking up so early. He took the cup of coffee and took a small sip, letting the heavenly drink to work wonders on his body.

"You're coming with us?" Asked Izzy. "Or are you going to spend the day with your dear friend? Because... if you see him, tell him that we will need Simon today." She smirked, seeing Magnus' expression.

"Fuck no."

"Language!" Lucie scolded him.

Magnus looked down like a child caught with a hand on a cookie jar and muttered a quick 'sorry'. Then he noticed that Alec was bitting his lower lip to stifle a laugh. That brat!

"But yes, I will go with you. I need to work on my tan, after all."

"You're more than welcomed to join us." She grinned and looked at her brother. "Alec's happy too."

Alec almost choked on the bread.

"Yeah. Very, very happy." He rolled his eyes.

"Will you come to visit us today too?" Asked Lucie. "It would be lovely."

"How can I say no to you, granny?" He kissed her hand and she giggled.

Fuckintastic, muttered Alec. Another restless night thinking about the hot one sleeping on the couch so close to him. Yes, Alec regretted not letting Magnus in his bed. But on the other hand... they knew each other only one day.

They ate their breakfast, said their goodbyes and headed to the beach. They didn't have to wait much before Simon joined them. He looked tired and had so many hickeys that Alec couldn't even count. Izzy was laughing so hard, she couldn't breath. Alec only rolled his eyes and decided to pretend that Simon didn't exist. He deserved it for leaving him the day before!

Magnus was also mad but at Raphael. He hit his shoulder.

"What the fuck, Raph?!"

"Calm down." He sighed. "It's my home, after all. And if I wanted to take him there, it's not your business."

Magnus looked hurt but frowned and hit him again.

"But you invited me here, for fuck's sake! I don't mind you getting laid even everyday but in your room, dumbass! I'm damaged for the rest of my life!"

Raphael watched him for a minute before he realized what Magnus really meant. He couldn't help the little smirk that appeared on his face.

"Oh... so I'm assuming you still didn't..."

"Shut up! You're cruel! We're not friends anymore!" He almost yelled and they all looked at him.

"Something's wrong?" Asked Simon, coming closer to them.

"Nothing you should be worried about." Answered Raphael and wrapped his arm around Simon's waist causing the boy to blush and look away.

"Well... umm... I'm sorry for yesterday, Magnus. If you..."

"No! No, it's okay. I just want to forget it." He raised his hands and Simon only nodded.

"Great. So I will just let you know that Simon is staying with me for tonight as well."

"That won't be a problem." Izzy butted in. "Magnus is staying with us today as well."

"Really?" Alec couldn't help himself. He cleared his throat and went to grab a bottle of water.

Magnus watched him go, licking his upper lip when Alec bent down for the bottle. His eyes had a lovely view.

"Really, Alec." She smiled, amused. "And you will be alone. I'm going to meet with Maia tonight."

"Oh... okay?" But he wasn't okay! He didn't want to stay with Magnus alone. Fortunately, granny was still at home and he really doubted she would leave them.

"Okay. Let's get to work then!"

They had to go back to their duties. Magnus and Raphael stayed with them three hours before they decided to take a walk and talk a bit. Then they came back and stayed with them till the evening. It was quite a busy day with all the dumb people trying to dive and swim when they clearly had no idea how to do it. Magnus was furious and so jelous when he saw that Alec had to do a CPR to one girl. Hot girl. And that she flirted with him right after that. Fucking copycat! Magnus only feared that Alec would be affected by the girl's charm. No matter if he was gay or not. It still worried Magnus. Fortunately, he wasn't interested and got back to his duties.

Magnus was quite content with the day. And when they finally got home, he was so tired, he quickly took a shower and then sat on the couch and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep slowly. Izzy took a shower, changed her clothes and left the home right after that. Lucie made them a supper. A huge supper, probably not understanding that their stomachs had limits of food they could keep in. But they didn't complain. It would be heartless and Lucie was a woman they loved and treasured.

"Eat, boys. I'm going out."

"You're what?!" Alec sat straight, dropping a sandwich to the floor. "Where?!"

"Alec! Don't waste food!" She scolded him. "I'm meeting with my friends. We have poker nights and today is one of them! So you'll have to take care of our guest, sweetie. I love you. Behave." She wiggled her finger at him but then hugged him.

"Granny... you... can't you reschedule?" He asked, panicking.

"No. Have fun, darling!"

"You too, granny!" Called Magnus. "Call us if you'll need anything!"

She only smiled and then left. Magnus looked at Alec and grinned widely.

"Pumpkin, we're home alone. You know how many nice things we can do now?" He nudged his side and Alec yelped.

He looked at Magnus with a murder in his eyes. But then he realized something. They were alone. He was alone with the hottest guy he had ever met. And well... this man was interested in him. And Alec didn't let himself do anything fun for so long... so maybe... maybe he could have his fun tonight? Well, this could be fun...

He smirked and nodded.

"I'll just take a shower. Go to bed and wait there for me."

Magnus felt warmth in his chest, his heart beat faster. He knew that something was not right with Alec's attitude but he didn't care. He rushed to Alec's room and threw himself on the bed, feeling excited and nervous at the same time. What if Alec wouldn't like it? Did they even have everything needed?!

Alec came back, wearing only his boxers and a black tank top. His hair was still wet and he smelled like mint. Magnus wanted to taste it on his skin and he really hoped Alec would let him. The younger man joined him on the bed and smiled to Magnus.

"You smell very nice, Alexander." He said and then leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Alec let him do this and even kissed him back, the tip of his tongue touching Magnus' lower lip for a second. Magnus was so turned on by this that he leaned for more but Alec turned his head away and pursed his lips.

"You wanna watch a movie?" He asked suddenly and it felt like a slap to Magnus.

He really hoped for some sexy times. But yeah, foreplay was also very important! And if it was a movie for Alec, then he was okay with it. He cleared his throat and fluffed the pillows before he laid on them.

"Sure. What would you like to watch, Alexander?" He really tried to calm himself and speak with his normal voice, not the one filled with lust.

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders.

Magnus didn't know what Alec was playing at but he knew one thing. He had to play this game if he wanted to get some that night. So he just smiled and decided to watch a light comedy. Alec didn't say no so he turned it on. During the move, Magnus moved closer to Alec. He put his head on Alec's shoulder and started drawing circles on his biceps and chest, enjoying every moment of it. Alec enjoyed that too. But he didn't say a word. So Magnus was encouraged to do more. He started placing kisses on his arm, then his neck and jawline.

The movie was soon totally forgotten with them having a hot make out session, Magnus laying on top of Alec, having his hands under the annoying clothing Alec was wearing. Magnus slid his hand down to Alec's boxers and tugged at the waistband. That was the moment when Alec suddenly pushed Magnus away, placing his foot on Magnus' chest so he couldn't reach him, no matter how hard he tried.

Magnus blinked, confused. And then smiled.

"I didn't know you have a foot fetish, Alexander." He laughed. It wasn't Magnus' cup of tea but well, Alec was perfect. Even his feet were perfect, like he was some kind of a big baby, his skin was so soft!

"Because I don't." He shook his head. "If you want to give me a massage, then I'm more than happy to let you do this. But no. I want strawberries."

The older man blinked few times, being more than sure that he heard Alec wrong. But no..

"Strawberries? Alexander... we were in the middle of..."

"I know. But you don't think it will be this easy, do you?" He smirked. "I want that too. But I don't know you long enough. And even if my libido is taking over my brain right now, I still want to test you. So get me strawberries. And champagne. Then we can continue."

Magnus really wanted to cry. But he understood... Alec was the one making orders. And if he wanted the stupid fruit, he was going to get it! He reluctantly got off of him and put his pants on, not bothering with a shirt. He sprinted to the nearest store and bought him a full basket of strawberries and the best champagne he could find. He only hoped that Alec would like it. And well, he did.

"They're good?"

"Mhm. But you can add some chocolate and whiped cream to this."

"Oh... right away..."

He had to go to the store again. But it was worth it. Alec's body was worth every effort! And then he realized something. Did he really want only his body? Alec was a great guy. Funny, handsome. But he knew life long enough to know that it was stupid to wait and let an opportunity slip by. Vacations. Nothing more. Then he could never see Alec again. So Magnus shook his head. No. No feelings. It was only fun.

Alec enjoyed teasing Magnus. He knew that the man didn't want to have anything more to do with him than just sex and it was kinda sad but he was okay with that. After all, he wanted that too, right? Only this...

"I have everything you wanted!" Magnus was gasping for air now but Alec didn't feel sorry for him.

"Good boy."

He waited when Magnus was making his strawberries fabulous and then came back to eating. Magnus even poured him a glass of champagne and then climbed back to bed. Alec decided to watch another film. He didn't rush, eating every fruit very slowly. Magnus was watching him when he was licking the cream or when the juice was dripping from his chin. He wanted to lick that but at the same time, he didn't want to ruin the moment. He didn't even notice when he fell asleep.

And hour passed when Magnus woke up from his nap. He looked up at Alec, seeing that he was already done with eating and a bit tipsy because of the alcohol. He reached his hand and placed it on Alec's thigh.

"Alexander..." He mumbled and Alec looked at him.

He really had great time, watching him sleep. It was more interesting than the movie. Magnus was so perfect. Handsome, adorable and funny. It was a real shame they were going to be holiday lovers only. But that how it worked, right? It sucked. And Alec had to drink a glass of champagne more to stay calm.

"Yes?" He raised his brow a bit.

"Can we have sex now?"

"I don't know if you deserve it."

"Alexander..." He whined.

Alec laughed. He knew that he was breaking every rule. And that it was bad. However... it was only fun, right? And maybe the only occasion in his life to sleep with a man like Magnus? It's not like anyone would know...

"Okay."

"Okay?!" He blinked and then smiled, almost throwing himself on Alec.

"You have condoms, right?" He asked, stifling a laugh.

"I... what...?" The horror on his face was hilarious and Alec had to really try not to laugh.

"Well... if you don't have them, then..."

"I'll have them! Just wait here and don't fall asleep. Two minutes!"

Going to Raph and asking him for condoms was the last thing Magnus wished to do in his life. But Alexander was worth it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment :)


End file.
